


Don't leave

by poetdameron



Series: Star Wars tumblr fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This is sad sorry, and is after Ben left, and other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breath, in and out; Han is in the second flour, Chewie outside. And there is no way she is sleeping alone tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo ~ This one. This one is mega sad, so after you finish this, think about the happy thing that was [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6209194) instead. I'm so sorry!
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/139603574679/dont-leave-leia) on tumblr :)

**Don't leave**

Breath, in and out; Han is in the second flour, Chewie outside. Breath, in and out. There is no ship now, she doesn’t know how to ask him what happened, she has know since the day they met how important that old thing was for him and it was lost now. How ironic, it seems they are destined to lose everything that has to do with him, included the peace of shit he was born on. Now, Han is standing in that door again; there is nothing in his eyes and a bunch of words trapped on his throat. 

Leia wants him to talk, she really does, but at the same time, she can’t hold it anymore and she wants just the silence. None of them hasn’t been at home for a while, there is dust and unfinished stuff on the kitchen table, a closet door and sounds that remind familiar but far, close to their hands and far from the moment. He stays there for an entire minute before moving away to their room and getting into the bathroom. So she is the one who must do it, then; of course is she. Almost shaking, she stood from her place in their living room, Luke is gone and so is the laughs at her backyard, C3PO reminds surprisely quiet in there and the droid that appeared at ther door last night is still not responding and she can feel the desperation of the protocol one like the feeling of an organic form trying to save their loved ones. Like her trying to summon the reminder peaces of her marriage.

“Han.” She starts, there isn’t an answer but the water of their shower running. “Han.” She tries again and when there is nothing, the clothes goes off and she is in there with him in less than he thought.

None of them look at the other, she just leans into his chest and he hugs her like so many times before. There is the ghost of confort and happiness in there, her hair isn’t as long and his hair isn’t as brown, they held each other for a while before the water cleans salt of their faces, the silence of the home should not be there and Leia knows Chewie is opening that room, that cold room she used to spend entire nights in, trying to scare big shadows that never shut their mouths and invisible monsters near a window that was never open.

“Would you stay this time?”  
“I can’t.” He answered.  
She kissed his chest instead. “Would you?”  
“I can’t, Leia.”

Leia could feel it, Han’s desperation and her own, Chewie’s sadness in the room aside and an old toy being picked by him. In the distance, Luke isn’t responding anymore and there was a weak block, sorrow shredding from it and her fingers grabbed into her husband as strong a she could until she hugged her, and Leia smiled a little, the first smile in months, knowing she wasn’t sleeping alone tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
